I Kissed A Girl
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: SakuIno. I know it's a little late for this song, but I couldn't resist. Not dependent on lyrics. Reviews welcome. First try at yuri. Oneshot


A first time try at a SakuIno fan fiction. Don't totally kill me if you hate it. Because most likely, I hate it too.

* * *

Sakura strolled through Konoha, CD player in her hands. Ino had let her borrow her new Katy Perry album. It was pretty good up until she found that song. "I Kissed A Girl" had played ten minutes ago but it was still booming in her head. "What would it be like to kiss a girl…" she wondered aloud. Shrugging she walked on towards her house. "But what if I like it…" She froze on her front porch, trying to imagine it. Who would it be with? How would I do it? What if it feels… good? She walked into the house unconsciously walking to her room. She went to sleep listening to that song on repeat.

A dream waltzed into her head. She was at a party with all her "girlfriends." Her mind still whirred at that song. And next thing she knew, her lips were placed over another girl's. Ino's. That was when she woke up. Trying to calculate –what it felt, tasted like; how it would affect her romance. "It was just a dream. Besides, I don't love Ino-pig… at least not like that. I love Sasuke-kun." Getting dressed, she adjusted to her normal sitting position on the bridge her team waited on. "Hey, forehead." The sarcastic tone. The nickname. The way her mouth formed itself to a teasing smile. "Hey, piggy, what's up?" Ino sat beside her. Only a few inches from her. The song. The dream. "Nothing much. There's just going to be this totally awesome techno dance club opening! And they're having a grand opening party!" She now sounded totally enthusiastic. "Oh no way! You serious?" Ino nodded causing some of her blonde hair to wave. "YES! You coming?" Sakura blinked dumbfounded. "Are you kidding! Hell yeah! Who would be stupid enough to miss that?" Ino shrugged and with a sarcastic drift said, "I dunno, maybe a billboard-brow with no brains?" Sakura punched her shoulder lightly. "I'll keep you away from the food so others can eat. Okay piggy?" Ino snorted for effect causing both girls to laugh out.

Sakura thought about the party the whole time while she and Ino talked. Until… "Hey did you like the CD?" Sakura picked her head up at the sudden reminder. "Yeah it was great. I listened to it all night." Ino nodded. "I know what you mean! But there was one song that really kind of creeped me out. You know?" Sakura nodded. "It really got me thinking. But I don't know if I would ever kiss a girl."

"Me neither. But it was definitely crazy. Oh! Guess which blonde idiot did the most perverted thing ever?"

Sakura grinned. "Was it you, Ino-pig?" Laughing, Ino went into gossip mode. "Oh my god, then he actually tried sneaking back to the hot springs."

"Probably was curious about why Jiraiya-sama would love them so much." Sakura shrugged.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Certain loudmouth blonde appeared. "Girl talk. I'm sure you wouldn't understand." Ino looked at him.

"Or maybe he would." Sai the final teenager to appear said. "He doesn't have a dick you know."

"Well why the hell would you care!"

Getting into a red strapless dress along with the proper overdose of accessories. Finally, she was ready. The dance was kind of lame at first. The music wasn't catchy enough to make her dance so she went to the punchbowl and grabbed a drink. "There you are!" she heard before getting pulled through the crowd. "Hey forehead, where'd you get that dress? Looks a little too revealing for a goody-goody like you." Sakura shrugged. "Well look who's talking, Ms. Innocent." So she was drawn into conversation and jumping with her friends. That's when she heard it. Katy Perry's questionable song. "I Kissed A Girl" dance remix blared through the speakers sounding even louder and more powerful than before. "Oh my god! Do you hear that!?" Ino exclaimed and smiled with more intensity than Naruto. Sakura nodded, trying to block out the words. She danced and clapped and laughed with the others. When the song was finally over, a slower more calming song came on. "Ugh, I'm so tired." Ino laid her head on Sakura's shoulder. Not completely abnormal, since they were best friends. Sakura flicked her on the head and smirked. "You should exercise more, piggy!" Ino smiled back and picked her head up. "Maybe, but it seriously is late." There was a moment of silence that felt extremely awkward to Sakura. Unconsciously she leaned in and… kissed her best friend… right on the lips. Well that woke Ino up. Once Sakura had control of her actions, she snapped away and ran off, only glancing back to see Ino along with a few others who had seen stare at her with confused glances. Of course, embarrassment always seems way worse than it is. So those few stares turned into everyone staring. Sakura kept running after she left. Into the forest to her secret place. No way was she ever going to return to that village again.

The dance was still going pretty strong, and those who had stopped to stare returned to jumping around with their friends. Not Ino. Something was totally crazy with her friend. "Why would she kiss me? I mean she didn't give any warning! Nothing! Well this'll be a first kiss to remember." Her mind started raging with questions. "GOD! I gotta ask her what was up. I can't stand the shit!" So Ino ran off, and into the only place Sakura would be.

"GODDAMN IT!" Sakura started punching a tree. "I HATE KATY PERRY!!!!" She felt tears form in her eyes but she just kept killing the tree. Ino showed up at that point. Almost silently, she called, "Sakura." Looking her way, Sakura closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Ino cautiously sat next to her. She didn't know why she was so concerned. She did love Sasuke right? Maybe… It didn't seem like it. "Can you please talk to me?" Sakura opened her eyes. "What was that about? Just out of curiosity." Sakura glared at her with angry green eyes before sighing. "Katy Perry." Ino nodded. The silence was suddenly filled when Ino grinned evilly. "So I'm your experiment. Sakura! How dare you! I thought we were friends!" Sakura smiled wearily. Ino sighed; it was useless trying to make this humorous when it was terribly serious. "I don't know how it happened really." Sakura kept her eyes on her boots. They were now ruined in mud. Ino hugged her legs. "So did you like it?"

Sakura stared at her friend for a while before answering with, "A little…" Ino bit her lip. "Cause I can do better." Sakura's eyes widened. A small smile crept onto her face. Ino stood up and extended her arm to help Sakura. "You wanna sleepover tonight?" Sakura thought for a moment, then grinned seeing what Ino was talking about. "Sure." She whispered.

* * *

THE END!!! (TeeHee) this is the first SakuIno fanfic I ever made. The idea came from looking up yuri pics and listening to Kate Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" and I thought OMG SakuIno. But this is my first try at it so don't rant hard. Wow I'm so bored. Btw the reason Sakura has a CD player instead of an iPod was because Ino didn't give her the iPod, just the CD. This might be posted a little late, but I just felt in the mood for Yuri. Oh well, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
